The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, content providers serve video, audio, and Web pages over the Internet. These resources present opportunities for other content (e.g., advertisements, or “ads”) to be provided along with the resources. For example, a Web page can include slots in which ads can be presented. The slots can be allocated to other content providers (e.g., advertisers) for the presentation of content.